Feel
by Midnite Angel
Summary: Axel and Naminé discover what it feels like to have a heart... AxelxNaminé Ending to 'Drawing' Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts II pouts

&-&-&

Axel had been there for three straight days and there was still no sight of him. He walked across the sand, enjoying the sight. The mix of yellow, pink and orange gave him a feeling of warmth and care; the same emotion he felt when he was near Naminé. He didn't want to leave her like that, but he needed to be stronger. Getting soft with her had lead him to be soft around everyone else. Almost everyone in the Organization had noticed his change of heart. Meeting her had made him want to be like her; pure, innocent, naïve… but Axel did not want to taint her with his dark hands.

The flame sorcerer sat down over the soft sand. He was tired; he wanted to go back home, to where she was, surely waiting for him.

Axel: "I think it's time to go back; it's clear enough that Roxas is not here"

Axel got up and opened a dark portal besides him. He was ready to go back to the castle, when he spotted something bright and curious resting over the sands of the beach. He walked over and reached for it. It was a strange, yellow star-shaped object which he had never seen before. He placed it in one of his pockets and stepped into the darkness, going back home.

&-&-&

The Flurry of Dancing Flames noticed nothing had changed since his departure. Every member in the Organization was minding his (or her) own business, either alone or accompanied. Axel spotted Xigbar target practicing with Demyx as he walked through the white hallways of the castle. He snickered at the sight.

Demyx: "Hey Axel, you're back!"

Axel: "Yeah, I know you guys are nothing without me. It's no fun"

Xigbar: "I was having fun before you came back"

Axel: "No you weren't, you were just pretending to do so you could hurt my feelings, but I can see right through you, you poor thing"

Xigbar: "Freak"

Demyx: "Hey, guess who came back!"

Axel: "Who?

Demyx: "It's Roxas!"

Axel grinned and sprinted towards his best friend's room. He had spent three whole days looking for him and it turned out he was already there. Axel knocked on Roxas' door, but no one answered. He shrugged, knowing he could visit him any time he wanted now that he was back. He headed to Naminé's room; he couldn't wait to show her the strange object he had found on the beach. As usual, he didn't knock on her door and he just opened it, only to find a not so pleasant surprise.

There he was, his best friend Roxas, lying on the floor besides Naminé. Axel dropped the star-shaped object he had been holding; he was dumbfounded, confused.

Naminé: "Oh Roxas, you're doing great!"

He watched as his best buddy raised his golden locks and looked at her. He grinned widely.

Roxas: "Well, I do have a wonderful teacher"

Axel watched them as they looked at each other and finally noticed what they were doing; Naminé was teaching Roxas how to draw. He gasped. Naminé raised her small head and noticed him standing by the doorframe. Axel felt the coldness of her eyes stab his burning heart from one side to the other. They held a frozen stare he didn't recognize as hers.

Naminé: "Oh, it's you"

Roxas: "Axel! It's y--'' His sentence was cut off short by the loud bang of the door being slammed shut.

&-&-&

Well, there it is! This last part is going to be a multi chapter one, so it's obviously not over yet for poor Axel. I hope you like it though. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own KH sadly --

Authoress' note: This chapter is a little longer than the other ones (yeah, I think this is going to be like five chapters long )

&-&-&

Roxas: "Jeez I wonder what got into him"

Naminé: "…"

Naminé was still digesting what had happened. She noticed Roxas getting up and stretching his slender legs.

Roxas: "Well, I'll see what I can do about him. In the mean time, I'll go sneak us some food!"

Naminé nodded and smiled at him. He walked towards the door that had been recently slammed shut and opened it. He hesitated from going out as he noticed something bright lying on the ground. He crouched and picked it up; it was bright yellow and star-shaped.

Roxas: "Is this yours Nami?"

Naminé: "No, what is it?"

Roxas: "I'm not sure, but it looks edible"

&-&-&

The flame sorcerer walked down the hallways blinded by a fury of unknown source.

Axel: "No, Naminé wouldn't like him more than me, right? I mean, I AM taller… and hotter… am I smarter than him? Of course I am! Besides, she's not Roxas' type…"

_Roxas: "So Axel, what do you think about Larxene?"_

_Axel: "Too easy for my taste, if you know what I mean"_

_Roxas: "Excuse me Mr. Experienced"_

_Axel: "I don't have to be experienced to know she's not my type. What about you?"_

_Roxas: "Me? Oh totally not my type either. The perfect girl for me has to be delicate, fragile, humble, shy, pretty, smart and interesting"_

_Axel: "You're asking for too much buddy. That's impossible."_

Axel remembered in horror and realized Naminé fitted that description perfectly. He felt that burning sting in his chest again as images of Roxas and Naminé played through his mind. He tried to shake them away, and he succeeded. He felt more relaxed, and he sorted out his thoughts. He realized he was getting that annoying feeling get the best of him.

Axel: "Man, I was a jerk. What kind of greeting did I give him? I should go back and apologize"

The fire tamer turned around and headed to the memory witch's room once more. He noticed the door was open as he got closer to the white room. He stood on front of the door and watched as Roxas showed Naminé the star-shaped object he had found. Neglecting the thought of telling them it was his, he walked inside and gave Roxas a brotherly nudge on the head. The teenager whined angrily, but jumped in surprise as he recognized the person who was doing it.

Roxas: "Axel! You came back!"

Axel: "I got you didn't I?"

Roxas: "I thought you had gotten mad when you saw me"

Axel: "Well, I should have. I WAS looking for you, again, for three straight days"

Roxas: "Aww, you missed me didn't you?"

Axel: "Yeah, it's not so fun with Demyx only"

Roxas: "Yeah, his pranks aren't as funny as mine!"

Axel: "Well, I'm quite busy, so I'll catch you later!"

Axel closed the door as he sprinted out of the room. Naminé had been staring at him the whole time. Roxas turned back to her and shrugged as he split the star-shaped object into two equal pieces.

Roxas: "Well, this smells incredibly good. Why don't we taste it?"

Roxas offered Naminé the other half of the strange yellow object.

&-&-&

Axel mentally kicked himself as he exited the room. He wondered why he had said he was busy when he wasn't, and worse than that, he wondered why he had completely ignored Naminé. He just hoped he was taking the right decision as he chose to let things flow naturally.

&-&-&

Roxas, Axel and Demyx were in the kitchen the next morning. Roxas realized the fire manipulator was everything but fiery; he hadn't even touched his pancakes, and he usually devoured them in two minutes, along with the water dancer's toasts. He tried to put up a conversation, and he chose, because of his lack of knowledge, the worse topic to start one.

Roxas: "Hey you guys, I found a star-shaped fruit yesterday, but I had never seen it before. Have any of you?"

Demyx: "Not me"

Axel swallowed hard and slowly; he couldn't just exclaim it was his star-shaped object, which happened to be a fruit. Zexion, who also happened to be in the same room as the three youngsters were, walked closer to them.

Zexion: "I know"

Roxas: "You? Why would you?"

Zexion: "It's called a paopu fruit, and it's only found in Destiny Islands"

Roxas: "Oh, I guess you've been there"

Zexion: "… there's a legend about it"

Demyx: "Really? That's so cool! Tell us about it!"

Zexion: "The legend says that if two people share half of the fruit, their destinies will be intertwined"

Roxas: "You mean they'll never be apart?"

Zexion: "Correct"

Axel watched as the silent schemer walked away from them with his stoic face, slowly analyzing the information he had given away. He smiled as he wondered what would have happened if he had shared it with Naminé. He took a gulp of his milk when the keyblade master spoke up.

Roxas: "That's ironic; I gave Naminé half of the paopu fruit--" The flame controller's world broke slowly into pieces, and he couldn't help but choke on the milk he was drinking. Roxas looked at him strangely, while Demyx cleaned his face, covered with milk.

Roxas: "Dude, why did you spit the milk?"

Axel was sweating. He felt angry and upset. The room was twirling around and he couldn't focus on a reasonable answer for his friend. He opened his mouth, but no words would come out. He felt his emerald eyes burn and he…

Axel: "It was sour! Yes, I think the milk expired or something. You know, I think I might as well go buy some!"

Roxas: "Oh, okay!"

Demyx watched confused as his friend got up of the chair and left the room. He was certain he had heard his voice crack while he talked. Roxas, on the other hand, ate it all and shrugged. He looked at the water charmer's concerned eyes and smirked.

Roxas: "Anyway, I gave Naminé half of the paopu fruit and she didn't take it"

&-&-&

I loved that last part Well, hope you liked it too, please read and review! The next chapter will be up pretty soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own KH sadly --

Authoress' note: I will not be referring at Marluxia as a male member of the Organization. So notice that every time I talk about males, he will not be included (rofl)

&-&-&

Demyx was concerned; four days had passed and no one had seen Axel around. Roxas walked into the kitchen and noticed his sitar-playing friend with a worried look plastered on his features.

Roxas: "What's wrong Demyx?"

Demyx: "I just can't stop thinking that there's something wrong with Axel"

Roxas: "I know, but what can we do about it?'

Demyx: "Why don't we go and talk to him? Maybe all he needs is someone to open up to"

Roxas: "That sounds good!"

Demyx and Roxas got up and went out of the kitchen. But Roxas stopped on the way to Axel's room, right in front of the white room.

Demyx: "What is it Rox?"

&-&-&

The world was falling heavily above his shoulders. His greenish gaze was narrowed dangerously. The vivid flame of his eyes was glacial. His breathing was slow, but deep. Axel sighed with confusion and disappointment. He couldn't understand what he had done to his precious memory enchantress. But other than that, he couldn't help but to wonder if the legend about the fruit was true. The red haired man rubbed his temples in a sign of aggravation.

Axel: "But, I'll have to face Roxas and I don't know what to say. You know, maybe I will!"

His senses pushed him and he headed for the door excitedly. He opened it and got greeted by a pair of voices which he recognized pretty well.

Demyx: "What is it Rox?"

Roxas: "Oh, I'll go see him later. I told Nami I would go to her room around twelve"

Demyx: "Oh okay"

Axel slammed the door shut and headed back to his bed. He sat down and slapped his forehead.

Axel: "Maybe I won't"

He groaned as he heard knocking on the door. The fire charmer guessed who it was before getting up in frustration, and headed once again to open it. His good friend Demyx stood there.

Demyx: "Hey Axel, can I come in?"

Axel: "Sure, whatever"

Demyx: "Cool! Hey, what's wrong with you? We're worried about you?"

Axel: "Who's 'we'?"

Demyx: "Roxas and I! But he'll come later; he had to see Naminé first"

Axel: "Yeah, that helps a LOT"

Demyx: "What do you mean?"

Axel: "You know, I'm not in the best mood, so we'll chat some other time"

With that said Axel shoved the water dancer out of his room and closed the door, locking it. Demyx stood outside of the room, confused.

Demyx: "What did I say wrong?"

He started walking down the hallway and spotted Xigbar just around the corner. They both stared at each other blankly. Xigbar gave him a disgusted look.

Xigbar: "Freak"

The Melodious Nocturne smirked; he had just come up with a plan, and he didn't frequently.

Demyx: "Xigbar, tell everyone to meet up in the conference room! I'll be waiting for all of you there! Oh, just don't tell Axel, and Roxas is in the white room"

&-&-&

Xemnas: "Members of Organization 13, the reason for this emergency meeting is very simple; I know most of you have noticed the strange behavior of our fellow member #8 Axel. I'm sure member #9 can explain all this better"

Demyx: "Thanks sir. You see guys, Axel's just not himself lately, and I'm sure you've all noticed. We have to do something!"

Larxene: "Why should we? Axel's a jerk!"

Luxord: "Well, you're a whore!"

The room was filled with laughter and chuckles from all the male members of the Organization. Larxene simply gave all of them a death glare. The Superior regained his composure and cleared his throat.

Xemnas: "Silence! The purpose of this meeting is certainly NOT making fun of member #12, even if it seems like the right thing to do"

Larxene: "MASTER?!"

Demyx: "Guys stop laughing! Please, let's think of something that would cheer Axel up!"

The Organization 13 quieted and started trying to figure something out. The Gambler of fate's face lit up and he started jumping up and down.

Luxord: "Pick me! PICK ME!"

Demyx: "Okay, what do you have in mind Luxord?"

Luxord: "STRIP POKER!!!"

Larxene: "THAT'S ABSURD!"

Luxord: "NO IT'S NOT!"

Xigbar: "HEY! I've got it! What if we bring strippers and make a party?"

Luxord, Xigbar and Xaldin jumped in excitement. Saiix, Vexen, Zexion and Lexeaus shrugged in agreement. Larxene got up in protest, followed by an angry Marluxia

Larxene: "FINE! But don't count ME in!"

The Savage Nymph pouted angrily and left the room, slamming the heavy door in the process.

Xaldin: "Well, that's one less stripper"

Marluxia: "Wait for me Larxi!!"

The Graceful Assassin sprinted out of the room in an attempt to catch up with his blonde friend.

Luxord: "That's two less strippers, and damn am I glad!"

Demyx: "Well, I don't seem to see any problems with this idea. But the decision is up to you sir"

Xemnas: "OF COURSE IT'S OKAY!"

The Organization stared in confusion at their Master, trying to figure out where had all that excitement come out from.

Xemnas: "Um, I mean, I agree with it. Now, let's arrange who's doing what"

&-&-&

Well, hope you liked it, please read and review! The next chapter will be up pretty soon. And these are notes for my fateful reviewers Schmelly Inc. and Miso-Pretty: thank you both for your wonderful reviews and support!!! And Schmelly, I haven't forgotten about your stories, I've read the latest chapters though I haven't reviewed, I just don't have time to do so cries But I promise I'll do my best to review this weekend which I don't got so full of college work. Ttyl!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own KH sadly --

Authoress' note: Just so you know, Roxas and Naminé are 17, Demyx is 19 and Axel is 20. The rest of the Organization is on their 20s+ but their ages are irrelevant to the story. Just having some fun arranging ages LOL

&-&-&

Roxas and Demyx were sitting at their meeting place, the kitchen. The younger blonde smiled widely as he heard the plans for Axel's stripper party.

Roxas: "Let me see if I get this straight, I look for the strippers and cake along with Lexeaus?"

Demyx: "Correct. Meanwhile, I'll go look for Axel and get him in the partying mood, while the others get the room ready with drinks and games"

Roxas: "This was such a great idea Demyx! But are you sure Axel will cheer up?"

Demyx: "C'mon, what guy doesn't like hot strippers in person?"

Roxas: "I guess you're right!"

Demyx: "But you're not allowed in the party mister!"

Roxas: "What! Why not?"

Demyx: "You're not old enough!"

The Keyblade of Destiny pouted and crossed his arms. Demyx proceeded to tell the other members what to get for the party.

&-&-&

Four days. The room held pitch black darkness and heavy air. But even so you could see his scarlet hair from a distance. He couldn't find anything else to do. All the hopes he held inside had died, and couldn't face their reaper. Axel sighed frustrated; he never thought things would be so hard. Why couldn't he just walk outside his room and face his friends like nothing was ever said? He couldn't define the emotions he felt in that moment; anger, desperation, sadness, disappointment, love, fear, confusion...

Axel: "…love?"

His crystallized gaze solidified at the thought of that word... emotion. Would it be possible to feel it? He was, after all, a nobody, and nobodies don't have any hearts.

Axel: "Then how do I call this warmth I feel whenever I think of her?"

Ah yes, his mischievous little witch. Naminé, who changed the view of everything he thought he knew. She seemed to make something inside him click. The burning flames that ran inside him would calm down when she was around, but they seemed to fire up even more at the same time. With just a delicate look, a coquettish smile or a melodious word, his world would do a 180 degree turn. Why?

Axel: "Because I love her"

It was as simple as that. Axel loved Naminé, purely and you could even say innocently. His swollen lips curled into a smile as he realized what all those undefined emotions meant. The fire charmer rose to his feet and headed for the door, determined to fight for the only thing he knew he wanted.

&-&-&

The white room was gloomier than it had ever been before. It was silent and, you could even say, sad itself. The delicate girl brushed a blonde bang from her eyes as she traced a random charcoal line across the white paper. The expert at drawing memories couldn't find a muse for her new drawing. She soon gave up, and rested her back against her white chair.

Naminé: "God, I sure miss him"

No, she wasn't talking about the blonde Key bearer. The thought of him never crossed her mind at all. She didn't miss Roxas or his silly jokes, or his sneaking food and desire to learn how to draw. Of course it was strange he wasn't in her room by that time, but she didn't mind at all.

Naminé: "I wonder what he's doing now…"

Naminé missed the green-eyed nobody. She missed him and his silly jokes, and his sneaking food, and his desire to learn how to draw. It wasn't strange for her he wasn't there, and she did mind. He had ignored her last time he'd been there, and that really hurt her.

Naminé: "Why isn't he here with me like he used to?"

&-&-&

The sitar-playing blonde ran excitedly across the hallways of Castle Oblivion looking for his red-haired friend. He grinned widely as he reached his room and saw him coming out from it on that exact moment.

Demyx: "Axel!!! You've got to come with me!!! You have to see the surprise we've got you!"

Axel: "A surprise?"

Demyx: "Yeah! Come on, follow me!"

Demyx shoved Axel down the hallway and then down the stairs. Axel was smiling brightly; maybe Naminé wanted to see him! However, he could hear loud music playing as he got close to the giant lobby in the next floor. His smile soon disappeared as his eyes met a scene that held no Naminé. The young nobodies walked into a very drunk Xemnas, who happened to trip over a table that held many empty bottles of sake and other kinds of drinks.

Demyx: "Superior! What are you doing drinking already?"

Xemnas: "Oh! Hey #8 and 9! P-please hiccup tell the organization to come over, q-quick!"

Demyx: "S-sure sir. Guys, the Superior has something to tell us!"

Luxord, Xigbar, Saïx and Xaldin, along with Larxene and Marluxia who had stated they were not going to be present at the party, went over to their master. Even Zexion and Vexen joined the crowd after hearing their leader's call. Xemnas launched his arms over their shoulders and pressed them all together.

Xemnas: "You know hiccup I wanted to tell you that I l-love youuuuuuu…!"

Everyone: O.O "WTF!?"

Xemnas: "Yesssss! I love you guys!!! La la la la la la..!!!! twitch LA!!!"

The Organization 13 watched confused as their leader fell to the white floor and fainted instantly. Silence took over the room and Demyx kneeled besides his master. He checked his pulse.

Demyx: "He's just out cold"

Xaldin: "Then let's keep partying!!!"

Everyone (except Zexion, Vexen and Axel): "YEAH!!!"

Luxord: "The master's a really soft drinker ya' know!"

Xigbar: "Then let's show him how real men drink!"

Xaldin, Xigbar and Luxord walked over a table and sat down in chairs. They soon started a drinking competition. Axel, on the other hand, stood dumbfounded at corner, not because his superior had passed out, but because he couldn't believe they had actually thought a party would cheer him up. He saw Demyx signaling him to join them. The loud music and the heavy smell of poured sake made him feel lightheaded, and he couldn't think straight. He could only think of one thing…

Axel: "Naminé"

&-&-&

Oh no! Will Axel fall in the hands of the evil party? You'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter to find out I hope you liked it, and even if you didn't, review please! I always accept constructive criticism; it helps to improve a lot. The next chapter promises to be better than this one to! By the way, thanks to my reviewers Schmelly Inc. and WickedWaffles! Oh, and thank you too Nashida! I'm so glad you think I've improved my writing Mich, and you've done extraordinary in your stories, but don't worry, I'll tell you more about that when I review them, hopefully tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own KH sadly --

Authoress' note: I'm sorry, but there will be some cursing in this chapter. I just wanted to keep Axel in character and I thought that would be a good way to do so. Again, I'm sorry if you feel offended. This chapter is longer than the last one too, enjoy!

&-&-&

A slender figure sat on a chair, resting his chin on his right hand. The young man felt dazed, and he didn't have a happy face either. Two hours had gone by and he still couldn't figure out how in the world his partners were still standing up. But there was another thing clouding his mind.

Axel: "Roxas…"

That's right; there was no sight of his best friend Roxas. His eyes were looking all over the huge room for the small blonde. He spotted Luxord and Laxene gambling. Vexen and Zexion were having a conversation in a far away corner, and Demyx had summoned his water spirits to join him in his dancing. Marluxia was trying to get Saïx to dance with him (or her?). He noticed Lexeaus wasn't present, but he figured out he wouldn't like that kind of event. But still, Roxas was no where to be found. That fact got him angry, because he was certain he knew where to find him. Axel stood from his chair and headed for the stairs.

Demyx: "Axel, wait up! Where are you going?"

Axel: "I have to get some fresh air"

Demyx: "But you haven't had any drinks, or even danced!"

Axel: "I'll… come back later k?"

Demyx: "Well, you better! The best part is yet to come!"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames went up the stairs furiously. He was blinded by jealousy, and he couldn't think of how to react when he found Roxas in his precious sorceress' chamber.

Axel: "I don't know what I'm going to do, but damn I AM going to do something!"

&-&-&

The huge silent hero walked calmly as the youngster besides him laughed excitedly. A group of small-clothed women followed them behind, snickering about how handsome the small teenager was. Roxas turned around and faced the females.

Roxas: "If you think I'm good looking, wait until you meet my best friend Axel!"

The girls squealed in delightfulness as he started describing the fire manipulator. He smiled in satisfaction, as the girls would be now all over Axel and he was sure he would certainly enjoy that.

&-&-&

The young girl paced desperately around her room, trying to find out where the loud music was coming from. She got a little pissed off when she realized it was coming from downstairs, not because of the annoying noise, but because of the feeling she was getting from it. She could bet the one responsible for her loneliness was down there, enjoying the music, the drinks and the dancing without her, as if she didn't exist.

Her eyes traveled her floor until they reached the piece of paper that lay there, forgotten. Her last masterpiece was inspired by him yet again. She bent down to pick it up and proceeded to admire his beauty, even if it was on a sketch paper. The memory witch sighed in frustration as she heard some knocking on her white door. Well, it was more sort of banging. She headed towards it, picture in hand.

&-&-&

Axel banged on the white room's door, his strong knocking demanding it to be opened. At last his claim was heard, and vivid green met soft blue. Strange sensations went through their bodies as their eyes kept a fixed gaze on each other. Their eyes showed mixed emotions, their lips parted slightly as if wanting to speak, and their hearts… their hearts would have been beating fast if they have had any. He spoke first, but what he said wasn't what he really wanted her to hear.

Axel: "Where's Roxas?"

Naminé: "You come all the way here to ask me that?"

His gaze softened and he slapped himself mentally as he realized the words that had come out of his mouth. His eyes wondered to her hair, which lay softly over her small shoulders. They then traveled to her cheeks, which were tinted by the cutest shade of pink. He smiled unconsciously and admired her breathtaking beauty, letting out a small sigh.

Naminé: "Well, are you going to answer me?"

Axel: "N-no. I was just wondering where he was. Um, can I come in?"

Naminé shrugged as she motioned him to go in. She sat on her chair and placed her drawing on the table. Axel felt uncomfortable being in such an awkward atmosphere, and after spending a few minutes of total silence decided to break the ice for a second time, hoping he would succeed. He made sure he chose the right set of words, and being more relaxed now that he knew Roxas was not there, he felt more confident on himself.

Axel: "Naminé, I'm sorry"

Naminé didn't say anything, but by the look on her face he could tell she was surprised. He went on, seeing no protest coming from her.

Axel: "I was a total asshole. I shouldn't have treated you that way; you don't deserve anything like that. I'm so sorry…"

Naminé: "…why did you do it?"

Axel: "I… I felt ashamed"

Naminé: "Why?"

Axel: "Don't you see Naminé? You've changed me so much! I'm not who I used to be, and everyone else noticed. I felt embarrassed; I didn't want anyone to know this new me, because I thought they'd make fun of me"

Naminé: "Oh…"

Axel: "But I don't care anymore! Really, I don't!"

Naminé: "You don't?"

Axel: "Why do you think I'm here?"

Naminé couldn't help but smile warmly. Axel walked closer to her and kneeled down besides her chair. He took her hand in his and they were both surprised by his action.

Axel: "Would you forgive me?"

Naminé pretended to think for a short time, and then nodded excitedly. Axel smiled and bowed a small thank you to her. There were still many things he wanted to ask her about, like Roxas in her room and the paopu fruit sharing, but he chose to let it go, for now. He would have a little chat with Roxas later on about that. He then noticed the drawing on the table.

Axel: "Well, would you look at that!"

Naminé: "No! I don't want you to see it, it's not finished yet!"

She was lying of course, and she launched herself for the paper. The nobodies started struggling for the drawing. At last, the strongest won and made a delightful victory dance, grinning widely. He looked at her mischievously.

Axel: "What have you been drawing lately little missy?"

Naminé pouted as he inspected her paper. She was expecting a never ending tease about how she kept drawing him, but received something quite different instead. Axel's lips parted with a sad sigh and his eyes watered, as a tear came strolling down his cheek. His face remained stoic though. The blonde hurried besides him, placing her petite hands on his shoulders.

Naminé: "What's wrong Axel?"

Axel: "I'm not sure. I-I've never felt like this before. It feels like… something is pouring from inside of me"

Naminé: "Axel, you're crying"

Axel: "I'm… crying?"

Naminé: "Yes, crying is a way of expressing sadness or pain. Why are you sad?"

Axel: "I just can't believe you keep drawing me so wonderfully after all I mistreated you. You're such an angel Naminé"

Naminé blushed at the name and dried his tears with the back of her hand. She took her time to examine his handsome face and traced her finger through his jaw line. Axel felt confused but enjoyed her soft touch on his sensitive skin, and instinctively closed his eyes. Her sweet laughter brought him back to reality.

Axel: "What are you laughing at?"

Naminé: "Nothing really. I just seemed to tame you a minute ago"

Axel: "Oh really? Well, let me tell you that I was just being nice"

Naminé: "I always thought it was real"

Axel: "I'm harder to control"

Naminé: "I like challenges"

Axel was amused by her sudden change of mood. Naminé laughed and arched a brow, waiting for a comeback.

Axel: "Then I'll give you one. Besides, you're no cheesecake yourself"

Namine: "I know I'm not food"

Axel: "I would still like you if you were"

Silence took over both of them. Naminé suddenly found her feet very interesting. Axel closed in the distance between them, and lifted her chin so she would be facing him. His hand was trembling while he caressed her cheek. He then slowly started leaning towards her. Naminé gasped.

Naminé: "What are you doing?"

Axel: "I'm not sure, but it feels right"

Her eyes fluttered gracefully and she let out a slow sigh, enjoying her view. Breathing unsteadily, he passed his rough hand through her silky hair and looked at her rosy lips. The door opened and they separated instantly.

Demyx: "STRIPPERS!!! The strippers are here!!! C'mon Axel! They're here!"

&-&-&

Demyx always seems to screw things up doesn't he? Anyway, thanks for all your support!! Review please!


End file.
